mocktheweekfandomcom-20200215-history
Scenes We'd Like To See: Series 9, Episode 8
The following is a guide to the Scenes We'd Like To See topics and suggestions made in the eighth episode of the ninth series. Key *'HD' – Hugh Dennis *'AP' – Andy Parsons *'MF' – Micky Flanagan *'EB' – Ed Byrne *'MJ' – Miles Jupp *'SF' – Stewart Francis Topics Unlikely Lines To Hear In a Kids' Film *'AP:' Oi! Shrek! Have you been upsetting Coleen again by shagging those prostitutes? *'EB:' Garfield, what are you doing in that bin? *'SF:' ET, I'm pregnant. *'HD:' Where's Nemo? Look inside the batter. *'AP:' I'm terribly sorry, I'll just put my clothes back on. I thought you said "Chitty Chitty Gang Bang". *'MF:' Mr Von Trapp, I'm here from the council, we've had complaints of some terrible singing coming from your house. *'HD:' So he asked all five of you if you would like to look around his chocolate factory, did he? *'MJ:' Mary Poppins, I arrest you on suspicion of supercalifragilistic sex trafficking. *'HD:' King Of The Swingers, nice to meet you. I'm King Of The Doggers. *'MJ:' Wow Nanny McPhee, that was not the big bang I was expecting! *'AP:' I am Bambi, son of a murdered mother, husband of an endangered doe, and I will have my vengeance in this life of the next! Things You Wouldn't Hear In a Cookery Show *'SF:' (imitates tasting food) No no, that's definitely poodle. *'AP:' Today, I've brought along Chicken Tonight, but I'm gonna have it tomorrow. Smash the system. *'HD:' So finally, just pour on the milk and there you have it. Cereal. *'EB:' And remember, you must eat the brain to get their power. *'MJ:' A lot of people recommend washing your hands after handling raw meat, but it's just as easy to let a dog lick them off, or wipe them on a relative. *'MF:' Gordon! Gordon! Relax! We're doing a bit of dinner mate. We're not sorting out the Middle East here. *'HD:' So just boil for 15 minutes, and if there's still life in her, she's a witch. *'AP:' Welcome to It's Late And There's Not Much Left In The Fridge. Today, we're gonna be making onion double cream banana pasta ketchup. *'SF:' The, uh, the unique flavour of the sausages is from a recipe from my missing- my wife. *'MJ: '''So, if you want to give your bar snacks that genuine pub feeling, why not sprinkle them with urine? *'EB:' I'm Jamie Oliver and in my new series i'm gonna be travelling the length and breadth of the UK in a VW Camper. Welcome to ''Cock-o-Van. *'HD:' And believe me, these fried insect legs really are the bee's knees. *'AP:' Today, I'm going to be making prune and sweetcorn chick-pea couscous because I like to give my bowels a challenge. *'MJ:' Next, the ginger pudding. Anthony Worral Thompson, what're you going to be cooking for us tonight? *'AP:' So, I've been beating away for half an hour. But I'm just lonely, let's get on with the cooking. Category:Scenes We'd Like To See